Happy 4th of July
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: It's the 4th of July and Sig Hansen is having a party, nothing fancy just a few friends over....oh ....and seal bombs? Some cussing and a little bit of mature content, and I mean a little. Rated M for safty if hurting anyones feelings


**So since this weekend is the 4th**** of July, I thought I could write a Holiday Series…..yup you heard me right…Nick let me out of the Wheelhouse for the weekend so I thought I'd come up with something really cool. Sadly I don't own anything that has to do with DC, otherwise I'd be in heaven. (: I'm also giving credit to Mahone-Chic89...thanks so much! Also I sent replies to everyone and I forgot to say something to Mahone Chic…HAPPY 4****th**** of July!!!**

Hot. That is all I could think of. I was setting up my back yard with Ali for a July 4th celebration. Edgar was on a mission to find something big enough to hold all of the bottled and canned drinks. I was getting mad at him because I knew he probably was still in bed with his wife; seeing how we were out fishing cod for three months. Oh well. I looked over and saw Ali picking something small up. I knew she shouldn't because she was five months pregnant. But then I saw Edgar with his pickup truck and trailer. I knew he must have found something, and I figured Ali was picking up his youngest son. Edgar backed up a little bit more and stopped.

"Where do you want this?" Edgar asked, with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Near the back porch maybe?" I suggest pointing just a little bit beyond where he stopped his truck and trailer.

"Okay!" Edgar yells as he started to back up even more. He got it as close as he could then hit a button in his truck, which caused the trailer to lift up. "Want to untie that?"

I laugh and run over to the trailer, I quickly untie the big metal trough and it slid down the trailer. I hung on to the side as he drove forward a little bit. "Isn't that funny, I for once was untying something while you drove." I say smiling.

"Yeah you slacked on that last one." Edgar said joking.

I rolled my eyes and laughed with him. Edgar jumped out of the truck. We shook hands. "What is Norman going to be doing for this?" He asked me.

"I believe he said he would handle all of the condiments and he was going to help me buy all the drinks. He's doing everything that's not got liquor. For the kids and pregnant people." I say smiling.

"Yeah that's cool. I've decided to help you buy the beer and shit, to be sure we've got enough."

"Oh great, thanks." I said giving him a smile. I notice Ali holding Leif's hand, Edgar's youngest son. "She looks good huh?"

Edgar smiled. "Yeah, she seems happy."

"I think she is."

Edgar and I continued to talk about tomorrow night, our plans for the evening. There were going to be tons of tents pitched up so that way all of the drunk people can sleep it off. Edgar was helping me move some tables and chairs when we suddenly heard his son crying.

Ali quickly turned to him and picked him up. "Shhhh, it's okay." She cooed at the little boy. "Let me see. Uh oh, you have a little owie, lets have Daddy look at it okay."

Leif sniffled. "Okay Auntie Ali."

Ali walked over to us while she held Leif. He rested his head down on her shoulder. "Daddy someone needs you." Ali said handing the small boy over to Edgar.

"Oh dude! Lookie you got a scratch just like me!" Edgar said showing the little boy a larger and more painful scratch he got out on the fishing boat.

"Jus like Daddy!" Leif said showing off his scratch.

"To cool!" Ali said smiling.

"Now lets go inside and clean it up okay little man?" Edgar said running off to the house making the little boy laugh his head off.

"You want a boy." Ali said smiling at me.

"Yes, but I'll take whatever." I say honestly. "Lets go shopping for this okay?"

"Yeah okay. Let me just get my purse and sunglasses." Ali said moving slowly towards the house. She was tired, but wouldn't admit to it. She wore a short white dress with yellow flowers on it. Her long hair pulled up in a tight bun. She came back a few moments later with Edgar and Leif.

"See you tomorrow right brother!?" Edgar asked as he approached me.

"Yes tomorrow!" I say shaking his hand again. "Bye Leif, see you later!" I said giving the small boy a hug.

"Bye bye Unkle Sig." Leif said smiling.

**SATURDAY 4****TH**** OF JULY-**

Ali was up early putting decorations up, balloons, streamers, table clothes, and a huge Happy 4th Of July Sign that hung over our back porch. Some people showed up early to just hang out and drink beer which was totally fine with us. We had so much food, drinks, booze that it wasn't even funny. Edgar and his family had showed up mostly to let the kids swim in the water before we got to drunk to do anything.

"Unkle Sig!!" Little Leif called out to me.

I set my beer down and picked up the little monster. "Hi there kid."

"Gus what!" The little tyke asked me.

"Ummm…..I don't know what?"

"My Daddy tok somtfing from da boat!"

"He did? Well I'll talk to him okay little buddy?"

"Okay. Bye, let me go!" Leif said as he squirmed to get down.

"See you later Captain." I said letting the little boy go.

He turned around and had a huge smile on his face and went running to a few other kids that were playing over by the tents.

"Hey bro, ready for today?" Edgar asked me.

"Hey, what did you take from the boat?" I ask knowing it will drive him nuts that I know.

"Damn kid." Edgar said laughing. "You'll see later."

"Whatever, just don't burn the house down." I say walking away to greet Eric Nyhammer.

"Eric, I'm glad you could make it." I say shaking his hand.

"Me too Sig. Listen where do you want all of this fruit?" Eric asked.

"I have no damn clue, maybe set it over on the porch and tell Ali." I said smiling knowing I really have no idea what the heck is going on.

**A FEW HOURS LATER-**

I was laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. "…No listen…." I started to laugh again. "…..Edgar was so tired. I wanted to play a prank on him so I went down on the deck and pulled out his cigarettes from their normal spot and replaced them with small thin seal bombs."

"Yeah so when I lit the damn thing I must have jumped a freggin foot in the air, threw that thing over to the sorting table and scared the shit out of me." Edgar said finishing the story.

"Damn you guys are nuts. What if it blew his face off?" Phil asked.

"Ahh, who cares he doesn't like us anyways. Why should I have to look at his stupid face?" I answer laughing.

"My guys dressed up in tutus for the coast guard." Eric said out of the blue, everyone thought he was out cold from all of the liquor that he had.

"As in little girl tutus?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, they were board and wanted to thank the coast guard." Eric continued.

I started to laugh. "Now that tops me."

"Yeah me too." Edgar said. "Hey it's dark out maybe the fireworks will start soon."

I check my watch. "Starting in five minutes. Lets head down to the water, so we can get a good look." I said.

Everyone picked up their drinks and went down to the shore line. We joked and laughed and had a good time until the fire works started. They lasted about thirty minutes, the kids loved it. After it was over, we realized that Edgar was missing. But we assumed that he was to drunk and passed out.

Just as everyone was about to settle down and relax for the night Lauren came out of the house looking for Edgar.

"Does anyone know where he is Leif wants to say goodnight?" Lauren asked.

"I havent seen him in a while." I responded holding on tight to Ali.

"Maybe he's in a tent." Andy said hardly able to stand up.

"Yeah I don't know. I'll check later." Lauren said.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion from behind us, that pit up my back yard. We all turned around to find that crazy Edgar with his eye balls popping out of his head and that crazy look on his face.

"Exploding garbage bags!!!!!!" He yelled happily.

"What the hell is in those?" I question.

"A lot of seal bombs, and uhmmmmmmm…..I don't know.." Edgar said lighting another one on fire.

BOOOMM!!!!!!

"Edgar, your going to get my neighbors mad at me!" I yelled but in a happy way.

"I don't care, not my house." Edgar said lighting two at the same time.

They both went off at the same time and you could everyone's face it put off so much light.

"Here's to a good year!" Edgar said walking up to me and we knocked our beer bottles together.

"Lets dance!" Lauren said running to the radio and turning it up.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about." Ali said walking up to me and dancing a little sexy for me.

Lauren doing the same to Edgar.

"Isn't this the life?" I ask looking at my brother.

"Totally. Happy 4th of July man."

Ali wiggled her ass over my hardened member. "Happy 4th to you and to me." I said laughing.

**OKAY SO THIS ISNT EXACTLY WHAT I HAD IN MIND, BUT ITS FUN AND ITS KINDA JUST EASY GOING. I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL 4****TH**** OF JULY, AND BE SAFE OUT THERE! THANKS GOES OUT TO MAHONE-CHIC89. YOU ROCK!!!! SEE YOU ALL ON THE FLIPSIDE. *GOES INTO SIGS WHEELHOUSE AND TAKES A NAP ON THE CAPTIANS CHAIR.***


End file.
